


A Heart That Will Not Beat

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally at his wit’s end with his inability to feel pain, Noiz becomes unhinged and Clear is caught in the crossfire. Can he convince Noiz that there’s a still a chance at life or will he be destroyed in the spiraling insanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend of mine were RPing this on Skype quite some time ago and this situation was so interesting that I decided to continue it and make it a story. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was awful not being able to feel.

It could leave anyone feeling embittered in the end, however sweet or placid they may be. That went for Noiz as well. He couldn’t help but feel hollow and alone in a world where sensations did not occur in his life. The accusations and fears of being known as a freak settled awfully within him during the years. And that hollowness soon developed into animosity and his normally indifferent attitude became a cover for the darkness lurking within him.

So he decided he would have some fun and took to luring people—ones who had no connections to anyone—over to have some fun with them. It went on for some time, no one took notice, blaming it on the minimal gang disturbances that still existed.

He moved out of his apartment and resided in a nice little home with a basement. Which he soundproofed to avoid any nosy neighbors.

And today, Noiz felt like he should play with someone else today. All those average people who barely lasted long enough did no good. Their screams did not supply Noiz with the satisfaction he so desperately wanted. And as he skimmed through the screens of the holographic computers that surrounded his form while he sat on the floor of his room, he decided to find someone new.

Resilient and strong yet still fragile and trusting, but who? Aoba was too well loved and Noiz gained a sort of attachment to him already so he couldn’t do that to him. He had no idea where Mink went, the former Scratch leader disappearing along with the crash and burn of Oval Tower. Koujaku was too troubling and what with a large gang that adored and was very defensive over the hairstylist, Noiz wouldn’t chance it. So that left him with only one option left.

Today he decided to call someone special over, a certain happy-go-lucky android.

 

* * *

 

Things had been… empty after Platinum Jail fell.

Aoba was still in Heibon, Ren was no longer a sweet fluffy puppy, and his master still saw him as a mildly annoying, if endearing, eccentric acquaintance. Occasionally he ran into some of the others from that ‘mission’ but for the most part he spent his time alone, in his grandfather’s house. He slept a lot, occasionally wandering out to bring back another sample of glass trinkets for his collection, staring at the covered mirror and resting his hand against the front of his gas mask. It was… lonely. He almost fell onto his rack of bottles when his coil suddenly alerted him to a call, and like an over eager puppy, he bounced as he replied via the transceiver.

"Noiz-san!"

"Clear." Noiz replied in that flat tone of his. "It’s been a while since we talked."

He sat comfortably on his couch, one of his bunny cubes twirling about as he rests his head on the palm of his hand.

“Are you doing anything?” he questioned as he favored a glance at his coil.

As things stood, he was already leaping between rooftops, having honed into the signal, Noiz’s actual voice faintly registering from one of the buildings within the Old Resident District houses. “Aah~ Nothing, no. Have you spoken to Ma- Aoba-san? How are you doing?” He asked, realizing it was rude to jump straight to other people, as he perched frog-like on top of a balcony railing.

The Rhyme leader hummed, “I’ve been good, I guess. And no, I haven’t spoken to Aoba. We haven’t had much contact since the Tower fell.” He could hear the faintest sound of wind rushing from the transceiver. Clear must have been moving quite fast, he noted to himself. “If you’re not doing anything, you should come over. Who knows? You might have some fun over here.” He offered.

There was a dark smile tugging at his lips when he’d said that, awaiting the other’s response.

"Do you want to play board games?" Clear asked with a laugh, dropping down onto the pavement, having finally found himself in the neighborhood he knew Noiz lived near, "Or Rhyme? I haven’t tried Rhyme… you could help me pick out an Allmate, Noiz-san, you’re so good with that sort of thing. But then again, it probably does not exist anymore due to the loss of Oval Tower." His voice trailed off, catching the glance of another pedestrian put off by his gas mask, "Where is your home again?"

Noiz stood up and made his way to the window, peering out of it lazily. “You can’t miss it. The houses on this road are a little larger than others you’d normally see.” He opened the window and tossed out one of his cubes, sending it in the direction the bubbly male was possibly was in. “One of my cubes are headed your way, they’ll help you along.”

Clear, on the street below, looked up just in time to catch the bunny as it descended towards him. He looked up, bouncing and waving the rabbit. He clambered up the side of the wall, hanging off a drainage pipe beside Noiz’s window, happy pink holographic flowers floating around his face.

"Noiz-san!"

Even with his face covered, you could tell he was grinning.

Noiz waved at him from where he stood, opening the window wide enough for the other to step through. He hadn’t changed at all in the time that had passed, short as it may have been. The bunny cube landed in his open palm as he stood back, green eyes impassive as he stared at him.

"Yo. I see you’re cherry as usual."

"I don’t get many invitations," Clear admitted, dropping down onto the floor in a low crouch, then jumping back up into a standing position. His coat was slightly grayed since they last saw each other, and the laces of his boots frayed, but otherwise he was unchanged.

"You seem…" Clear trailed off, "heal…thy…?"

A dismissive shrug is the answer to Clear’s question. “I’ve been better.”

He gestured for them to come sit on the couch. His house was nice, with its expensive yet comfortable furniture, but it was also messy. Boxes of take-out pasta and pizza, along with other foods, lay strewn about the space, covering the counter, floor and parts of the seats. His habits to devour foods that were deemed unhealthy still remained strong. He plopped down onto a seat that had no boxes on it, crossing his leg so his ankle could rest on his other knee.

"You been up to anything since we were all even together?"

Clear perched on a mostly empty spot on his couch, leaning over to poke at an upside down take-out box, before turning the mask back towards Noiz. He stared for a minute, before shaking his head. He ran a gloved hand over the back of his neck, and turned to look over the piles of garbage strewn throughout his living room.

"Mas--...Aoba-san hasn’t needed anything from me since the tower fell."

"Still getting used to not calling him ‘Master’ huh?"

He swatted a pizza box off the table with another hum. He glanced up at him, eyes flitting over the other, curiosity peeking when his gaze lingered on the mask. Clear never did remove that thing even once when they had all went to rescue Aoba and take down Toue. None of them ever commented on it having thought that the pale haired male had his own secrets to keep to himself. Uncomfortable, Clear shifted his hips and kept his gaze off of Noiz. He left his hands clasped together in his lap, and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Yes. He has work, and Ren-san," He reached up to scratch the side of his mask, as if it were part of his features. "It’s hard, learning to call him by his name… it still feels odd, like suddenly dropping an honorific, or getting a weird nickname."

"I see. Old habits die hard, I guess." He directs his sights to his clasped hands, like he was taking in information, analyzing the mannerisms that Clear would demonstrate.

"If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed at all about you," he spoke slowly, "is that you still keep that mask on."

"Of course I do," Clear responded matter of factly, reaching up to tap the filter canister, "How else would you know it was me?" He laughed quietly at his own joke, tilting his head to the side and stretching his arms out, "So, what did you have planned, Noiz-san?"

"Hm?"

But then he realized what he had meant.

"Oh, well we could play a board game like you mentioned or a video game if you want. I’m not used to visitors or inviting people so.." He stood up, removing his hat and running his fingers through short, choppy blond locks. Noiz couldn’t help but notice something was off about the platinum haired male across from him. Something that caught his interest quite quickly. He'd found something quite captivating in his look over of the other. But he wanted to test it himself.

Oh, he was sure he would have plenty of fun with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has Clear where he wants him, snugly and obliviously playing his home. It's only a matter of time before the gears begin to turn and a single button is pushed to stop the flow.

"Try to keep up, Noiz-san!"

Clear teased him as the game started, the upbeat music punctuated by celebratory dings and pings when points were scored and enemies defeated. The male was almost perfect at the game, as a robot could be expected to. The one whom he addressed could care less about the game they were engaged in, dodging what needed to be dodged in synchronization with Clear. He toyed with the holographic controller and stared at the other who was shifting onto his knees as he worked his own, head tilting in concenration.

It was easy to keep him here but he would need another distraction and a little bit of reassurance in his decision and knowledge. He never rushed into his work, no, he took his time and made himself believably kind enough to stay with. And then they would get ensnared in his trap. So after a bit of silence, only interrupted by the noises the game made, Noiz chimes in with a question.

" Hey Clear. How would you feel if I offered to give you a piercing?"

It was a nonchalant inquiry, like all things that spilled from the blond's lips, so Clear didn't focus too much on how random it was. He thought it was just Noiz being Noiz.

"Like... an earring?" He asked, turning back to look at Noiz, "I don't know... don't you have to have a license for that sort of thing?" A few question marks waggled above his head, "Maybe, though, I mean--"

"I could give you one right now if you wanted. I know my way around a needle." He disregarded any further comments as he paused the game and leaned back to look at Clear. But the jovial other hesitated, thumbs wiggling the now ineffectual controller. Clear sighed quietly, scratching the back of his head and nodding slowly in consent. It didn't seem to be too much trouble getting one. Plus it would look really cool as an end result! Noiz stands after the given response and gestures for Clear to follow his lead, nodding to a seat in front of the kitchen countertop. He left the living room and went off to his room.

 _'This is almost too easy_ ,' he thinks as he picks up the small container full of the proper supplies. He snags an extra something off of his nightstand before he exits the room, pocketing it and gaining the impassive mask once more as he returns to Clear. Couldn't have him wondering why Noiz seemed indubitably happier, now could he?

"Okay, do you need me to do anything?" Clear asked, spinning around on the barstool until he came to a slow stop facing Noiz again, "Or just... sort of sit here?" He pushed his mask over slightly, tucking his hair behind his ear so that Noiz could see it.

"I'm fine. Just sit here and don't move too much." He rests a small case on the counter, opening it and taking out a piercing gun. "I wouldn't wanna hurt you too bad." Not yet at least.

"...Did you do your own piercings, Noiz-kun?" Clear asked suddenly, leaning his elbows on the counter and tilting his bare ear up, "That's dangerous, isn't it?"

"No, someone did all mine. But I _have_ pierced someone before and it worked out fine." He adjusted the other's head, cleaning the gun up before slowly bringing it to Clear's ear. "It isn't too dangerous in my view."

It wasn't long before there was a muffled click as the gun pierced the male's ear. It was brief and Noiz was quick to set the item down. But Clear was one for the melodramatic acts, whether to try and gain a smile from Noiz or to hide something else, his hand darts up to cover his ear.

Clear squealed, instinctively pulling his knees up higher to his chest, a gloved hand moving up to cover his ear, "Ow, ow, ow-- Nooooiiiizzz-saaannn it hurts it hurts!" He may have been exaggerating.

His voice wasn't a cry of shock and pain, but instead a sing-song tease.

Noiz's response was a simple eye roll, reaching to pry to hand off his ear with a small hum. “C'mon, move your hand, drama king.” He mutters, eyes glinting with interest, though it went unnoticed by Clear.

Clear's gloved hand squeezed tighter over his ear, and he could feel barely a drop of warm liquid seeping into the palm. He whined about how it would fall off and that now he would die in that familiar cheery tone. The blond sighed in exasperation and promised that he and his ear would not under any circumstances meet that fate.

"You promise that it won't fall off?" Clear asked quietly, the question irrelevant and his voice soft. It was childish, and he knew better, but he felt if Noiz cared enough to humor that kind of bullshit, he'd be just as accommodating of other... oddities he may notice. He got to his feet carefully, his fingers curling against his scalp before he dropped his hand at his side. There was a tiny smear of Clear's circulatory fluid, dark and not quite red by the small silver ball which matched the miniscule stain on his white glove.

Noiz narrows his eyes as he observes the stain. “It's darker than normal.”

"I have a uh... ah." Clear swallowed, his face turning down, "condition. It's why I wear the mask," He tapped the filter canister with his other forefinger, "That's... normal for me, Noiz-san."

"Really? Weird condition that makes your blood look like oil.." he noted, releasing his hand. He didn't believe Clear, rather he would allow the other to admit the truth himself. He crossed his arms and stole another look at his stained glove.

Shock almost made his air-powered cooling system cease to function. Every motor in his body, every pump turned off for a second. As his systems restarted, his sensors registered the intermittent whir of his coolant pump, the drop in his gut as his internal energy generation systems were put on standby to prioritize his defensive capabilities. Clear was now in fight or flight.

"....Yes... ha, it is very rare..." He had stepped away quickly, suddenly animated and downright cartoonish, his emotive holograms in full active mode.

Noiz took a step forward, burrowing his hand in his pockets and clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. He watched as the other began to act more weary and knew then and there that his own assumptions were indeed correct. He hummed a tad as he kept a sharp eye on his movements. "Clear. Do you have something you wanna tell me?" His hand closed around an object in his pocket.

The developing fear and anxiety that radiated off of Clear in waves only spurred Noiz on. He advanced with a look of indifference, as if he wasn't gauging Clear's secret, his humanity and the stain that was darker than any normal human blood which marred on his glove. It took his strength to not show off that grin that he had whenever he trapped his victims. All of them had met a fate this way, believing his nonchalant lies and apparent 'friendliness' until they met their end.

"No, of course not! Why would there be anything I would want to tell you? Is it thank you? Did I forget to say thank you?!" His arms waved around as he bounced on his heels, mentally cataloging every exit in the room, poised to make a dash for any of them at a second's notice, "I should probably go show Ma--... Aoba-san. I'm sure he'd love to see it!

Noiz took another step forward with a small scowl. Oh, he wasn't thinking of escaping, was he?

"You should stay here Clear. I thought you were going to keep me company." He glanced at the doors and peered behind to see all the windows. He could nearly sense his hesitation and panic and pressed on. He'd run soon and Noiz had what would be needed to keep him in place. His fingers brushed the buttons in his pocket, idly humming as he brought the remote out. But he didn't allow Clear to gain a good look at it.

“You did come over here because you wanted to hang out, so why stick around a bit longer? I've got something I personally want to do with you.”

He's vague and looking off to the side with a thoughtful, eerie sort of look that made the android step further back in caution.

Clear's head tilts to the side as his voice dropped from his usual sing-song candor, "..You're scaring me, Noiz-san.

"Am I?" He questioned. He feigned a look of confusion, hands clutching tightly to the object in his hand.

“Why are you saying it like that? The way you are acting makes me a little uneasy." A quick glance at the object in his hands. “What is that?”

“Nothing much. But lemme ask you something. I'm sure you already know the answer due to what you are though.”

Silence trickles by quickly as Clear felt a fearful shiver run up his spine as Noiz directed that piercing viridescent gaze in his direction. His eyes dart to the object then at the Rhymer once more. What did Noiz mean by what he was?

“Tell me. Do you know what an EMP is?"

EMP?... Why did he need to know--?

No.

No way. The remote in his hand...

Clear moved to step backward, but stopped, his head nearly faint with the realization, "N-noiz, please--"

An amused smirk appears on Noiz's face as he watches the other's fear set in. He decides to show off the remote to the other; a simple small dark thing with an assortment of buttons, a rod wrapped in iron coil jutted out from the top. His thumb lingered at the 'on' switch. "How hard do you think it could mess you up? I'm sure it won't be too much. I did adjust the settings onto this thing to not cause permanent damage. Can't let this take you down."

Clear took a gamble.

He didn't respond to his question or his remark, but instead turned and bolted for the kitchen window. But Noiz was already a few steps ahead, his finger already on the button as he watched the other hop over the counter.

With that, he pressed the button and a faint crackling was heard as all the electricity in the home shut down immediately. It struck Clear quickly and he fell over like a doll. Limp, he could still feel his chemical back up memory work, and terror crept through him as he realized that he couldn't... move...

And he shut down along with everything else, the bright pink orbs dulling.

  


  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Systems were beginning to go back online.

Clear could feel them functioning, his basic protocols running smoothly, and he was pleased. He was almost calm. Then his arms wouldn't move for him. His eyes opened slowly, thankful to see the gas mask, but beyond that, things were dim, swimming. He groaned, lifting his head. It felt so heavy, he was almost unsure he could actually do it.

"Mm..ma..." he started quietly, blinking and turning his head to loll limply to his other side, "...nn.. noi..."

It was dark and the room he was in bore no similarity to the familiar home of Noiz that he had stepped into. It seemed more... eerie. As if this place carried a dark intention and all those who have been here had wanted to leave immediately. He could only hope his assumption was not correct. All he could do was limply nudge against the bindings that held onto his wrists and ankles. They were of a strong material but nothing Clear couldn't handle. Though currently, he was unable to because of how heavy he felt.

He was sure his motor controls were destabilized and if that was true, he couldn't move even if he recovered fully from the impact of the EMP wave he was struck with. He can only think of how long he resided in this place and only then did he notice the shadow in his peripheral vision.

Noiz was seated by him, idly playing with a tool of some sorts, the light reflecting off the metal. He glanced over at him when he weakly called his name and leaned closer into his line of sight. He smirked down at him, one that looked so unlike the Rhymer.

"You're awake now I see. How do you feel?" He teased as he set down the tool.

Clear groaned quietly, his eyes slow to focus as he stared over at his... friend. He remembered... a little of what had happened filtered back into his memory, and what muscles he barely controlled would tense, "....what...why?"

Noiz watched him with the interest of a curious child yet sadistic promises lingered in those green orbs as he stared. He finally had Clear right where he wanted him. Luring him here with promises of games and distracting him long enough to gain what he needed. It all went according to plan as per usual. But this time, he wouldn't lose his victim like he did countless times. No, they all bleed or could not stand the agony the blond put them through.

But Clear... he was different and oh so appeasing.

"Because I want to have fun. But not in the way you would think." Tracing a finger over the skin that the too-small shirt allowed, he examines Clear like a scientist would a specimen or in this case, how a predator would observe its prey.

Clear stared out at him quietly, his eyes narrowing, then turning away. He could still feel his mask against his face, and he stopped resisting, going slack in his bonds, "You're no better than my brothers..." he murmured, wondering if he could activate his sleep mode until Noiz was satiated.

Although he was sure Noiz shut that maneuver off as well. Whatever he had planned for Clear, he needed him awake and lucid. Noiz himself was silent, planning his actions to see what he would do first. He had so many options with an android, one who's information was now all his. He knew most of his weaknesses and what could harm and ruin him.

Though before he got started, there was another thing that pricked at his attention. Gazing at the dark mask on the other's face, he thought of why had the android kept in on after all this time. Was he messed up in some manner or did he want to stay hidden?

"Hm, you seem to treasure that mask, don't you?" He raised a brow, scratching his cheek with a lazy look.

"I'm defective." Clear admitted candidly, since now it didn't matter, "My face..." He swallowed, looking down at the floor, "It's not human."

"So you look like a freak underneath that mask then?" he taunted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Defective things tend to be so in many ways." He tapped his mask, fingers brushing against the edge.

He always did this. Saying hurtful things that would soften their resistance a little, not to the point of giving up. There would be no fun in that if he did it. Clear didn't respond verbally, though his body quivered. He turned up to look at him, eyes scanning that always impassive face. He knew what Noiz was planning, he could tell that he wanted to remove the one last defense he had. And Clear didn't want that. Noiz could do whatever he pleased as long as he steered clear of the mask he always donned.

"Please... please, if we were ever anything close to being friends, d-don't-"

Noiz didn't cease his actions, leaning closer. He gripped the bottom of the mask and lifted it slowly, little by little to torture the other. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"Noiz-san, pl-"

Despite himself, his voice caught. Clear had never had to be afraid before. He had been sad when he lost his grandfather, and he had been lonely, but he had never been powerless, vulnerable. As his mask lifted, a normal, well defined human chin was exposed, and the bottom of a small mole showed.

"D-don't-! I'll- A-any-"

Artificial tears streaked down his cheeks, and his teeth gritted together. His chest nearly hurt with the effort that his mechanical heart was pushing. His eyes screwed shut, unwilling to see Noiz's face contort in disgust and then laughter, his head turning away from his scrutinizing gaze. He didn't want this, not at all. He begged Noiz to stop! Pleaded with a weak voice to cease his actions--to leave that mask where it belonged. But it was too late and Noiz continued on with a deaf ear.

He took off the mask with ease, carelessly tossing it away. He didn't bother to look to see if it was broken given the sound it made against the ground. Noiz was about to taunt him even more but paused when he got a good look at Clear's face. He was... strikingly gorgeous. His features were attractive albeit scrunched in an expression of desperation and fear with eyes the color of freshly fallen sakura blossoms. He clucked his tongue, staring in amazement which was masked by boredom.

How beautiful.

He wanted to see that face mangled in agony and distress, his body writhing underneath the prodding and harm he would begin with.

"Hm." was his only reply.

Clear didn't sob or whimper, instead he stared at the floor as uncontrolled tears welled at the corners of his eyes, occasionally bulging over and falling down his cheeks in cold wet streaks. They clung to his eye lashes and fell onto his water-proof jacket. It was almost like dew on a lily.

"...Satisfied, Noiz-san?"

"Yeah I am. Didn't know you actually looked good underneath that mask." He mused, "I'd have thought with the way you hid it all the time that you were the ugliest person all around. But I guess I was wrong." He grinned, his fingers tracing his cheeks and nose, interest lingering in his eyes as he hummed in wonder.

...What?

"....What- no, I-" Clear looks up suddenly, panicking, "W-Why? Why are you lying to me? I'm not- no, I'm broken, wrong, I look- wrong, that's- t-" With a growl of frustration, his eyes screwed shut and he tries desperately to gain movement and jerk against his restraints, "Why are you doing this?!"

Ah, that look made him smirk, he could nearly feel a shiver running up his spine at the fright and disbelief. He gripped the android's face harshly, making him face the hacker. He leaned in close, "Because I like to see you squirm." He released him after he uttered the sentence, settling back into his seat. 

Running his fingers through snowy locks, he continues. “If Aoba were here, I'm sure he could sit here and spend hours on end reassuring you about your appearance. But he isn't here and I'm not him. I don't want to comfort you, Clear. I only want to hear you scream and cry.”

“But why me..?” He whispers weakly.

Noiz doesn't reply immediately, rising from his seat and ambling to the shadowed corner of the room to retrieve something. Not a few seconds later did he return with a pair of jumper cables dangling over his shoulders much to the android's fear. He could only imagine what Noiz would do to him with those.

“Like you said Clear, you aren't human.” He smirks.

 


End file.
